Alpha 1 Team
The Hero Factory Alpha Team, also known as Alpha 1, is led by Preston Stormer, with William Furno as an aspiring Rookie Leader. They are made up of experienced Heroes, like Jimi Stringer and Dunkan Bulk, and are the most well known Hero Factory Team. Missions Almaak IV Disappearance Officials of Almaak V reported that Almaak IV had mysteriously disappeared. There were no signs of any natural phenomena that could account for the incident. Almaak V population was on the verge of panic, with many predicting the end of the world. Initial investigation revealed no clues to the situation. Almaak V government blamed disappearance on a new weapon supposedly invented in Prima Giedi star system. Stringer noted that Almaak IV’s moon was still in its normal position, indicating that the planet itself must still be there, but cloaked. Using his mastery of sonics, Stringer was able to shut down the holographic projection system that hid the planet. Stormer discovered the entire incident had been masterminded by forces in the Almaak V government who wished to provoke a war with the Prima Giedi worlds. Those responsible have been arrested. Battle against Cornelius Zo One year before the Von Nebula crisis, Cornelius Zo's army of Tiger Ants descended upon a city and began a vicious attack. The Alpha Team was dispatched to stop the army. Bulk drove the army away with the Crusher. Smugglers in the Faradai Belt Two months before the Von Nebula crisis, Alpha Team took a group of Rookies including William Furno, Mark Surge, and Natalie Breez along with them. The mission was to track down smugglers in the Faradai Belt. After Stormer berated the rookies for their imperfect formation, they came across the smugglers and began a battle. Breez began running in a strange direction, and used her Energized Boomerangs to take out the smuggler's thrusters. C-4000 Shipment Alpha Team and Rookie Hero Furno were assigned to guard a shipment of C-4000 explosives as Furno's mission trial. During the shipment, XPlode and Rotor attacked, trying to make off with the explosives. While Bulk and Stringer held the criminals at bay, Stormer ordered Furno to stay back. XPlode fled, and Stormer decided to let Furno apply the Hero Cuffs to Rotor. However, Rotor blasted energy from his Lethal Gas-Spewing Device, and Stormer pushed Furno out of the way. In the confusion, Rotor escaped. Explosives Plant Heist XPlode and Rotor struck again, attacking an Explosives Plant on Lemus 2. Stormer and the Rookies were in the area, and the veteran Hero decided to let them defend the plant. XPlode and Rotor focused their energy on Stormer, knocking him unconscious. However, using his Furno Bike, Furno was able to catch Rotor, while XPlode once again escaped. Giant Insect Rampage Stormer and Furno were dispatched to stop a rampaging giant insect on an alien swamp world. The sticky mud gave Furno an idea, and he subdued the insect with mud, splattering Stormer. Construction Site Battle While Stormer and Furno's Hero Cores were recharging, Corroder attacked a construction site, and Bulk and Stringer engaged him in combat. When Surge arrived as backup, Corroder released a load of metal girders onto the Hero. Bulk pushed him out of the way, taking the blow for him and becoming pinned beneath the rubble. Stringer decided to link Hero Cores and form a Hero Cell to protect themselves from Corroder's attacks, which they did. As Furno's Core was now fully charged, the Rookie set off for the scene. He jettisoned from his Hero Pod on the way down, and the Pod crashed into Corroder. Furno engaged the villain in combat. Natalie Breez arrived in a Dropship, and Furno bluffed that more Heroes were inside the ship. Deciding the odds were against him, Corroder stirred up the dust, making a smokescreen, and escaped. The Heroes were later able to excavate Bulk using a Levitation Unit Breez brought from her Dropship. Mission to Mekron City Stormer, Breez, Surge, and Furno were flying through an asteroid field when a call came in from Professor Nathaniel Zib. They then landed at Mekron City, where Stormer met with Chief Drax. Drax attacked the group, first attempting to shoot Stormer and then sending out a swarm of guard robots. Stormer easily subdued Drax, and the Rookies attempted to shoot down the guard bots. When they failed, Stormer shot the bots down instead. Meltdown then crashed through the skyroof, and lashed out at Furno. Stormer took the blow for him, and was coated in radioactive sludge and knocked out. Meltdown then grappled out of the scene, as the Rookies tried and failed to blast him. The mission ended with Drax's arrest and the investigation of both him and Stormer. Battle Against Preston Stormer Whilst Zib was investigating Stormer, he deduced that Meltdown's sludge contained microscopic nanobots which could corrupt a robot's systems. Shortly after this, Stormer went berserk and began climbing up through the lobby to the Training Spheres. Furno, Bulk, and Stringer followed him and did battle with him atop a Training Sphere, which resulted in Bulk being thrown off. Furno grabbed a rope and saved Bulk from falling, but his grip began to slip. Meanwhile, Stormer had stolen a jetpack and was about to get away, leaving Stringer to choose between stopping the enemy and saving his friend. Stringer eventually decided to save Bulk, and Stormer escaped into the city. Stringer, Bulk, Surge, and Breez were sent to Lunar Tratix to find the antidote to Meltdown's nanobots. Breez found it, but the group was then attacked by a Tratix Reptoid. As it prepared to devour Surge, Breez used her ability to communicate with animals to make her drop him, and convinced her to dig up the antidote for the team. With antidote in tow, the team returned to Hero Factory. Furno chased after Stormer on his bike, cornering him at the top of a skyscraper. The two dueled in the air, wrecking multiple billboards, until Stormer was about to strike the final blow. At this point, Furno compared the berserk Hero to Von Ness, and Stormer's sanity resisted the nanobots. The Alpha Leader fell unconscious, and Furno brought him back to Hero Factory to be cured. Stormer reasoned that someone wanted him dead. Investigation of Meteorite Strike A peculiar meteorite struck New Stellac City, and the Alpha Team was sent to investigate - along with Zib's new Particle Separators. Upon arriving at the site, Stringer pointed out the giant Drone that Stormer and Von Ness had faced all those years ago, now serving as a monument to Stormer and the Hero Factory. Two more meteorites then plummeted to the square, and Thunder and Corroder emerged. As Professor Zib watched their battle, Furno, Breez, and Surge appeared, playing with their Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings. Zib and Quadal picked up strange readings from Thunder's Nebula Gas Cannon, just as Thunder blasted Stormer, cutting off communications with the Hero Factory. Zib decided to send the rookies as backup, equipped with more Particle Separators, and they were launched to New Stellac City. After they arrived, so did another two meteorites, these ones containing XPlode and Meltdown. The villains forced the Heroes into a meteorite crater. A black hole appeared in the sky, with Von Nebula inside. The black hole sucked up the Heroes' weapons, and Stormer (followed shortly by Furno) threw himself in to take down Von Nebula. The Heroes used the Particle Separators to scatter their atoms, and the villains ran out of ammo while trying to shoot them. Thunder, Meltdown, and Corroder were quickly stunned, but XPlode launched his Explosive Spikes at the group, and they only narrowly dodged the attack. Stringer then stunned XPlode, and he and Bulk wrapped a metal bar around the Henchbots. Meanwhile, Furno and Stormer tricked Von Nebula into going after Stormer whilst Furno destroyed the black hole with their Anti-Gravity Rings. After a brief struggle, Stormer seized the Black Hole Orb Staff and sucked the villain into it. Furno and Stormer then escaped the black hole as it destroyed itself. Tanker Station 22 attacked to steal the station's power. Though the station's workers were saved, the team suffered a terrible defeat. Surge rushed forward to drive the Fire Villains off while Stormer took Furno and Breez back to the . Once there, Stormer requested that he, Furno, and Breez be given the recent upgrade that the Rookies were built with. Zib initially refused, concerned that it was not ready, but Stormer convinced him to let them undergo the upgrade. The five Heroes that were 2.0 status then returned to the refueling station. Shortly after, they located Surge and sent him back to the Hero Factory to be upgraded as well.}} Members *Preston Stormer is the leader. *Dunkan Bulk is the strongest and toughest Alpha Team Hero. *Jimi Stringer is a highly advanced Hero, with a musical ear. *William Furno is a former Rookie leader, recently promoted to full Hero Status. *Natalie Breez is a former Rookie, recently promoted to full Hero Status. *Mark Surge is a former Rookie, recently promoted to full Hero Status. *Nathan Evo is a Rookie, new to Alpha Team. *Julius Nex is a Rookie, new to Alpha Team. *Rocka is a Rookie, new to Alpha Team. * is a Rookie, new to Alpha Team.}} Mission Manager *Professor Nathaniel Zib Trivia *Many reporters and radio stations request interviews with these Heroes, who are known to rarely accept them, as they only said yes to one of fourteen requests in the past year. In a recent interview by Hero Factory FM, they were spoken of as shy, but their own explanation of this was that they have only a few days in various cities before they are off on another mission. See Also *Gallery Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Groups Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Teams Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:2010 Category:2011